Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{1}{5}+4\dfrac{7}{10} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {4} + {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{2}{10}+\dfrac{7}{10}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{9}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{9}{10}$